The invention relates to a camshaft adjuster for an internal combustion engine comprising a housing with two side sections, a center section and a rotor mounted in the housing. The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing a housing for a camshaft adjuster for an internal combustion engine.
A camshaft adjuster of the generic type and a corresponding method for manufacturing the housing thereof are disclosed in DE 101 48 687 A1. Herein, the housing and/or the rotor are produced by the extrusion of an aluminum alloy.
Extrusion, however, is a relatively expensive method, which also has the disadvantage that it can be used with only a relatively limited number of materials.
Other camshaft adjusters and methods for their manufacture are described, for example, in DE 199 55 507 A1, DE 198 17 319 C2 or WO 00/52308 A1. The housings of these camshaft adjusters may take the form, for example, of sintered, forged or cast parts. In any event, also the cost of manufacturing these camshaft adjusters is relatively high. A further disadvantage of the known solutions is their generally very high weight of the components and in some cases the high cost of assembling the individual sections of the housing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a camshaft adjuster for an internal combustion engine together with a method for manufacturing a housing for such a camshaft adjuster, which are simple and inexpensive while affording a high degree of reliability.